


The Time That Remains (Garo)

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Garo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei talks to Silva about his current situation.</p>
<p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Spoilers for later episodes of Garo: Makai Senki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time That Remains (Garo)

The Time That Remains (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"This isn't what I thought death would be like."

_"You aren't dead yet, Zero."_

Suzumura Rei smiled weakly down at Silva, his Madou Jewellery partner, who was attached to the back of his glove. 

"I expected to die in battle, fighting Horrors. Not like this." Another pain hit his chest and he almost doubled over.

_"Zero!"_

"I'm … okay," he gasped, although they both knew it wasn't true. A rogue Makai Priest had marked him with the Seal of Destruction, and his time was running out. He wasn't alone in his suffering; every Makai Knight he knew was in the same situation.

"I wonder which of us will die first," he murmured. "Kouga will probably be last."

_"What makes you think that?"_ Silva asked gently. _"Isn't it all related to how many times you've summoned your armour since getting the mark?"_

"Yeah … but …" He shrugged. "It's Kouga, and he's Garo. He won't go without a fight."

_"Neither will you."_

He sighed. "No, I won't." He rubbed his chest. "But it doesn't feel like there's a lot of time left in which to fight."

They remained silent in the dark for a long time, then Silva said, _"It's been an honour to work with you, Zero."_

Rei gave her a warm smile. Bringing her to his lips, he kissed her gently. "The honour was all mine."

He felt the oncoming surge of another chest pain and tried not to show it visibly, to keep Silva from noticing.

She did, anyway.

\--

Theme: Opening lines  
Prompt: Any, any, "This isn't what I thought ____ would be like."

(2012)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
